legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen relaxing at the house late at night) Blake H: So Erin, any luck with the outfit? Erin: *Annoyed sigh* Well I had to wash it a couple more times after the 4th time, and I ask some guys for help, but I THINK I got all the slime off. Rose: Erin, I promise you got it all. Erin: I hope so Rosie. Cause I SWEAR I feel like the slime is still there. Rose: It's really not. Erin: Eh, whatever. Rose: And hey, you'll be able to get back to teaching me to dance now. Erin: You're gonna have to wait on that Rosie, cause I need a week or two before I can put that dress back on. Rose: Ah. Right. (Erin nods as Spot is seen rolling around on the floor visibly bored) Spot: *Bored cooing* Blake H: Well someone's bored. Lenny: You bored little buddy? Spot: Boooored……… Jessica: Any suggestions on something you wanna do Spot? Spot: *Groans* Jessica: I'll take that as a no. Ruby: Do you wanna play? Spot: No. Raynell: You want something to eat? Spot: No. Alex: Jeez he doesn't wanna play or eat? Hmm.... (Murphy then walks out) Murphy: Hey guys. Rose: Hey Murphy! (Spot then looks up as Murphy and sits up) Spot: Kitty...! Murphy: Huh? (Spot crawls up to Murphy) Spot: Kitty.... Murphy: Uhhh.... Rose: Aww Spot wants to see you Murphy! Murphy: Yes but why? Ruby: He's bored. And it looks like you're gonna be what cures his boredom! (Spot goes and crawls onto Murphy's back) Spot: Horse! Murphy: AHH!! GET HIM OFF ME!! Spot: Horse! Murphy: if you wanna play horse go play with Rocky! Spot: *Whimpers* Horse... Rose: Murphy. Murphy:....*Sigh* Fine. Spot: YAY! Murphy: Ah easy! You're a big kid and I'm a cat remember that! Spot: *Nods* (Spot pets Murphy's head) Murphy: Let's just get this over with... (Murphy starts to walk with Spot on his back) Spot: Horse! Ruby: Aww! Raynell: Look at that! That's so cute! Scott: Wow Murphy. I didn't think you could make an infant happy like that. Murphy: *Groans* Rose: Aww come on Murphy, have some fun! Murphy: Rose, I'm a hyper-intelligent cat. I'm not built to have fun. Rose: That's a lie! Murphy: Well it's how I work. Craig: Hold on, I know what'll make him playful. Murphy: I swear if it's the- (Craig pulls out his laser pointer) Craig: Yeah it is! Murphy: Oh no! Don't you dare- Craig: *Shoots laser out* Go get it kitty! Murphy: DOT!! (Murphy runs across the room) Spot: Whoa! Murphy: GET BACK HERE!! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!!! Alex: Murphy be careful! Rose: Remember you still have a kid on your back! Murphy: DOT!! MUST GET!! NOW!! Ruby: Murphy! (Murphy then runs under a table to get the dot, causing Spot to hit his head and fall off Murphy) Spot: !! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts